


Love At First Sight

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: Jensen's sweet confession ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://spn-fan-girl-173.tumblr.com/)

“Hi!” a girl bubbled while the two of you sat on stage. You could see that she was pretty nervous.

“Hey sweetheart! What’s up?” Jensen asked, and you flashed a kind smile towards her.

“Umm.. so my question is, you two are together right? So was it love at first sight, or gradually falling in love and getting married?“

You and Jensen were a married couple for almost six months and had been friends for more than two years. Before dating each other you two have been in several relationships by yourself but none of them lasted very long, So you two ended getting together falling for each other. First time you met Jensen on the set of Supernatural. You played the character of an angel. You thought, “He is hot” when you first saw him, but not like you fell in love or something. You both out with each other and goofed around, but you never felt that you were falling for him.

A year passed, and you were kind of getting addicted to each other’s company. One night after your break up with your ex, you went to visit Jensen.

And that night… things kinda changed.

You shared a kissed and after that night, you started falling for him. You realized how much he cared for you and then one day he proposed you. You took your time and at the end said yes thinking that you will have your best friend as your husband and what else can be better than that? And you never regretted that decision. Well, if you talk about Jensen… He’ll probably will have the same story to tell. Probably.

“Hmm.. kinda personal question, don’t you think?” you joked, wiggling your eyebrows.

“Well, from my side it was completely the whole ‘gradually falling in love’ thing, but I don’t know about him.” you pointed towards Jensen, obviously knowing that he will say the same thing, as he never said it that it was first sight love. But suddenly the crowd started to cheer loudly making you see toward Jensen, who was stupidly nodding his head with a silly smile on his face.

“Well, you never know.” said Jensen

“What!?” you asked in surprise and he didn’t said a word just that smile on his face.

“Oh My Chuck! don’t tell me,” And once again, Jensen in his serious mood “Alright guys shut up!”

“We’ll talk about it later hun” he whispered, with a wink, only for you to hear.

Obviously you needed to talk to him… A good talk, you thought.


End file.
